This invention pertains to semi-liquid soap based hand cleaners and degreasers. In a more particular aspect, the invention provides a semi-liquid hand cleaner and degreaser so modified that, considering the fact that it contains soap, and not a synthetic detergent, it has unexpected grease and oil cutting properties.
I am aware of the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,541 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,879 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,584